The mark
by Misery24
Summary: [Charloe – one shot, based on a scene from promo for 2x13] Connor catches a glimpse of Charlie's mark on her wrist, naively asking if she was a member of Monroe militia, and Bass looking ashamed and sorry leading to a very interesting conversation.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Expect my computer. Everything else belongs to NBC.

Summary: [Charloe – one shot, based on a scene from promo for 2x13] Connor catches a glimpse of Charlie's mark on her wrist, naively asking if she was a member of Monroe militia, and Bass looking ashamed and sorry leading to a very interesting conversation.

The mark

Connor had to admit, Charlie was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. And he met a lot of women. She had spunk but she appeared gentle, all at the same time. She could see why his father treated her differently.

From the first time he was introduced to Charlie, he felt immediate attraction. However, he grew with his eyes on his back and he could tell that his father was growing holes in his back. At first he didn't understand why. Maybe Charlie wasn't someone he could trust...

He told himself to watch closely. During that day the three of them were always together, keeping an eye on each other. However, Connor quickly realized that his father was paying more attention to Charlie than necessary.

„No way." He thought."Someone captivated the great general Monroe."

He smiled in his chin imagining his fathers face if he told him that. He would probably kick his ass from Monday to Sunday. Since he was bored just patrolling with them he decided to have a little bit fun.

„Hey, Charlie, wait up!" he caught up with her not looking at Bass who immediately looked at them. He was an experienced soldier, he could watch more things than just one.

„Yes?" she asked only glancing at him, still paying attention to their surroundings.

„Nothing special. Got bored. Figured we could talk to pass the time." He shrugged.

Charlie furrowed her eyebrows. This didn't come from Bass's genes, apparently. When they patrolled, it was always in silence. Sure, they shared a look or two and that was enough for them to understand each other. She couldn't say what she preferred more: the talking or that quiet understanding.

„Sure. What do you wanna talk about?" she asked.

„Well, tell me something about yourself." Connor smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back since he really was a handsome man. The thought how that came from Bass's genes crossed her mind the second she met him, but instinct told her to push that thought aside.

„There's really nothing to tell." She said looking behind herself to see Bass looking at them. The look he had was more than just curious.

„Oh, come on. You're here, patrolling with me and my dear old dad. There's story behind that, right?"

She started to feel nervous. Should she tell Connor how she hunted down his dad with the intention to kill him because he was responsible for her dad's and Danny's death?

„My mom and my uncle are fighting the war against the Patriots. I'm fighting alongside with them." She said not ready to tell her life story to a stranger.

„Fair enough." Connor shrugged. He knew there was more to the story but he didn't want to push. He could tell it wouldn't sit well with Charlie.

Charlie looked around their perimeter trying to figure out where to go next. She stopped and turned around towards Bass who was right behind.

„I don't think we'll find any supplies here. This place looks completely deserted."

Bass had to admit that she was right.

„Yeah. Let's eat something and we'll head back." He said and immediately started walking towards an old park. He jumped on one wooden bench and sat down on top of it. Charlie looked at him feeling something inside of her shift. The way he moved really did a number on her. She woke her self up from those thoughts and walked towards him.

„What do we have to eat?" she asked looking at him going through his backpack.

„Some bread and some leftover rabbit we had last night."

„Oh, joy." Connor sighed joining them.

„If you don't like it, have something else." Bass said breaking the bread and handing the piece to Charlie.

„What else do we have?" Connor asked hopefully.

„Nothing." Bass said.

Charlie chuckled at Connor's expression and sat down. It was a pretty warm day so she decided to take her jacket off. Underneath she had a shirt with short sleeves that showed her perfectly muscled arms.

Connor couldn't help but look and then he caught a glimpse at her mark. He took her arm and turned it around.

„And what's this?" he asked looking at sign of a Monroe militia.

She pulled her arm back rubbing the mark instinctively, hiding it but not before Bass saw „his" sign.

„Oh, you were in the militia as well?" Connor asked as if not noticing the tension. He was never one for subtlety and he decided to have some fun as well.

„No, I wasn't." Charlie said picking at her food.

Bass was doing the same, knowing he should say something. The problem was that he didn't know what to say. He knew that the mark was on her arm as a result of a brutal situation and he was responsible for that as well.

„Kid. Stop." He only muttered not leaving room for debate. Connor knew how to take a hint but he didn't like it when someone tried to put him down.

„What? I was just thinking how she could be useful in a new republic we're making. Since she has a mark already."

Charlie's eyes shot up as she exchanged looks between Connor and Bass who were now staring at one another. Connor having a challenging look and Bass trying to control himself. He was his kid but the remark deserved a beating.

„I don't believe you..." she looked at Bass all teary eyes.

„Charlotte..." Bass looked at her pleading.

„Forget it...General." She said with a disgusted look on her face. She placed the food on the floor gently nodding her head. She thought how she was so stupid for believing that he was just trying to help them, to redeem himself. Not to mention, that she was the first one who believed in him. She, who lost almost her whole family. She walked away because her tears were about to fall and she didn't want him to see that.

Bass turned around to look at Connor again trying to figure out if he should beat the crap out of him or follow Charlie. Connor was looking at him with a smirk on his face.

„I'll deal with you later." He muttered under his voice trying to keep his calm as he walked in the direction he saw Charlie go.

He made a way towards an old structure that was probably a news stand when he heard soft cries. He walked around the structure and he saw Charlie sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, holding her knees and crying into them. He didn't know what to do. It was a long time since he had to comfort a young woman. Actually, last he remembered, it was his sister he comforted when she had a fight with a friend over a boy.

Since she didn't hear him, he sat down next to her quietly.

„Charlotte..." he whispered, not wanting to scare her.

She shot her head up fury coming out of her eyes. That mixed with tears and Bass was completely lost. It really was a long time since he had to deal with something like this. And he didn't even know what this was exactly.

„Don't. Just don't. It doesn't matter."

„Then why are you crying?" he softly asked.

She jumped on her feet.

„Because I'm an idiot! That's why!" she didn't even worry that her voice carried and that Connor probably heard her.

„You're not an idiot." Bass spoke from his spot on the floor. His fingers moved the dirt around and he didn't even look up.

„I don't know what I was thinking! My mom was right! Even Miles, who knows you the best, had his doubts about your intentions! But not me! Stupid, naïve, Charlie!"

„Charlie!" that's when he stood up grabbing her arms that were all over the place. „Look at me. You are nor an idiot, or stupid."

Tears from her eyes were still there, even though she hated that he's seen her cry.

„Just tell me one thing." She had to ask.

He just nodded.

„Why? Why do you want the Republic back? You have Miles back. I thought that was what you truly wanted."

„It is. And, Charlie, trust me, the last thing on my mind right now is bringing the Republic back." He whispered. He didn't want Connor to hear, although he really didn't care about that any more.

Charlie was confused.

„What are you talking about?"

Bass sighed only now letting go of her hands. She looked at them trying to figure out how come she let him hold them in the first place.

„Look, I've seen guys like Connor. Young, eager to please and very easy intrigued by the idea of having power. I just used that to convince him to leave Mexico."

She didn't know if she should believe anything he says, but she really wanted that to be true. She felt stupid because of her reaction and she wanted to forget about everything.

„When are you going to tell him that? He's expecting to take over the world."

Bass didn't really worry about that. He had a hunch about Connor. He was young and he had a feeling that being with some good people like Charlie will bring out the good in him also. And if he tried to make problems, well, then he'll deal with that too, in his own way.

„He'll be disappointed for a second, but he'll live. And that's more than he would do in that cartel."

She nodded not really knowing what life was like there, but from some stories Miles and her mom shared, Connor was better off with them.

„But I have to ask you something." now Bass was the one asking questions.

„Go ahead."

„What's with the tears?"

Her eyes widened up.

„What about them?"

„It was just a surprising reaction from you. You did try to kill me a few times, if I'm not mistaken."

She had to smile a bit thinking how life in the blackout is really weird.

„I was just disappointed."

Bass was piercing her with his look and she knew that. That was why she didn't want to look at him. She felt like a little girl.

He walked over closer and her breath quickened.

„Why? I'm a sociopath, remember?"

She looked at him and she knew what this was. She really wasn't stupid. The only question was, will she do something that was stupid, probably, in everyone elses eyes.

„Bass, come on. Let's go back. Connor's waiting."

He took her arm that had his mark on and he looked at it closely, like he forgot what it looked like.

„I'm sorry about this."

„It doesn't matter anymore. I just don't like to be reminded of it."

He kept staring at it.

„It seems like a million years ago."

She let him talk, not daring to move.

„I thought it was for the best. Someone would be in charge anyhow. Why not us? Everything was so wrong from the beginning. I'm really sorry you got caught up in the middle."

„I put myself in the middle." She said.

„I'm making a promise to you now, Charlie. I will protect you. You'll never be in a similar situation again." His eyes found hers.

„I can protect myself." She gulped.

„I know you can. But I'll be there by your side just the same."

She nodded her eyes falling on his lips that were so close. She wondered if he even knew how close he got.

„I'm sorry I've doubted you." She said not knowing what else to say.

„I probably would've done the same." He admitted. „But, I'm glad you believe me."

„Don't make a fool out of me."

„I won't."

She nodded and they just stood there in silence, so close that their breaths caressed each others cheeks.

„We should probably head back." She whispered sending another breath towards his face.

„We should." He said back looking at her lips. „I just don't want to."

She licked her lips understanding what was about to happen.

„What do you want?"

Bass looked at her and simply shrugged. The two of them did a lot of conversations with their eyes only. And she knew exactly what his shrug was telling her.

Her eyes took the challenge and she didn't look away when his hand found her neck.

„If you intend to stop me, do it now." He almost ordered.

She was quiet, her challenging look still holding his.

He took the bait and moved closely until his lips found hers. Their kiss was slow at first as if they were kissing for years now. Every move was perfect. She couldn't take it anymore and she used her tongue to open his mouth. He accepted the invitation and soon their kiss became more heated than Charlie ever experienced. He pushed her against the wall his leg finding a place in between hers. She moaned sending a shiver down Bass's spine. He knew that he wanted her badly and from the looks of it, she wanted him too.

She placed both of her hands on his chest pushing him away slightly. He looked at her and saw a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Again their eyes did all the talking.

„Later."

He simply nodded and watched her walk away from him. And for the first time in ages, Bass smiled sincerely realizing he missed his old self.

THE END

I'm addicted to reviews so please don't be lazy!


End file.
